underneath the gossip theres a curnal of truth
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: Chris and Eva fic. Totally endgame;) what should of happened when Eva said "underneath the gossip there's a curnal of truth"
1. Chapter 1

**this is a Chris and Eva fic because there isn't enough out there, and if the show hadnt of been cancelled they would of been endgame;) im changing an episode because lets face it she was sexy as fuck when she said that. this Is for Lara.**

"You know some people say underneath the gossip there's a curnal of truth." She whispered.

"I will defiantly drink to that" he laughed and downed the whiskey and ordered another.

"What do you say we get out of here" Eva winked and grabbed Chris's hand.

"How much have you had to drink your supposed to be Cuban" he chuckled slyly.

"Your right I am Cuban but I'm sober enough to know what or who I'm doing." She winked and pulled him out the bar shooting a glare at the gossip whore shamelessly flirting with proctor.

"You know everyones going to be talking about this on Monday right?" Chris looked her in the eye and she smiled widely.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm an adult I can do what i want and they will probably be more interested in who won the bet" she laughed and collapsed in a heap on the bed she pulled him with her.

"Eva are you sure this is what you want?" He had a serious.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, I don't do relationships." She latched her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing his body closer to her she'd clearly made her mind up.

Chris tangled his hand in her hair and her grip around him tightened, He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside as eva pulled her dress off and crashed their lips together again. As chris lay on top of her he could feel the heat radiating of her skin and as he looked at her he thought to himself just how beautiful she was and he never thought in a million years he'd be there with her half naked with every intention to fuck her into oblivion.

He'd never been a relationship person either too many bad experiences but Eva understood that he loved every second with her and even though he never expected this would happen he knew he'd never let it go any further unless Eva wanted it to.

He ran his hand up her leg, she deepened the kiss and it by no means was innocent it was lustful and just pure sex. She grinded beneath him and pushed her body hard against his, he put his full weight on her and repeated her actions.

She moved with him as he pushed hard against her, she scraped against his back with her nails and he pushed harder. "I hope there's a lot of money on this cause it took us long enough" Eva said quietly she was breathing heavily.

"Well took you long enough could of asked me anytime" he chuckled and slammed into her, she moaned loudly in return.

"Oh how terribly rude of me I'll fit that in next time, hey chris we've got a patient suffering head trauma oh and also I'd like you to fuck me that would of went down well wouldnt it?" She laughed loudly.

"Well I'll give you credit you were right about one thing."

"Underneath the gossip there's a curnal of truth."

**So that's it for now;) I know its short but college has me busy, there will be fluffy chapters in the future but it may not be updated too fast I have two other fics in progress too. But I had to write this mainly because I promised Lara I would but because I LOVE chris and Eva together and they would have been endgame...**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so this chapter will be short I apologise... But I have lots of coursework to do. Anyway I hope you like it;) **

chapter 2

Eva woke up the next morning in Chris's hold she had her arms around his neck unconsciously pulling him closer, she never usually did anything like that but with him it was different she felt safe with him he understood her.

She closed her eyes and tried to remeber everything that happened, even though she hang drank enough to be completely oblivious to what happened we mind was a little fuzzy.

She thought hard and it all came back, the kissing, the moaning and the heat and she inwardly sighed not at the fact it happened but at the fact she'd willingly do it all over again she looked at his face he looked so peaceful she didn't realise what she was doing until she'd done it.

She was kissing him she knew he was awake because he reacted, he pulled away to speak "I should sleep with you more often if I get woken up like" he laughed and turned to see the clock by the side of the bed.

"You hungry?" He asked her she nodded "ok I'll make you some food" he kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen.

Eva got up and pulled one of his shirts on and went to join him.

"Hey need some help?" He was frying bacon when she came in.

"No it's okay you didn't have to get up you know?" He pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"I'm not gonna leave you to do it yourself now am I?" She bumped him out the way of the stove so she could help.

"Your so stubborn you know that right?" She laughed quietly to herself.

"But I love that about you" he whispered in her ear and pressed his body against her back, he felt her shiver so he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. "And you know what else I love? How beautiful you look even wearing my clothes" he ran his hands down her body and she laughed.

"Yeah well you know what I love? Food and if I don't get it I may cry so stop" she flashed a smile and gently pushed him away.

"Fine I'll just sit here and wait for you don't take forever" he said with a chuckle and she rolled her eyes.

"Happy now?" He asked after they'd finished eating.

""Very" she laughed at him and shoved him.

He pushed her back until they were a heap on the sofa her giggles rang through his apartment it was the cutest thing he had eve heard.

He pushed her shirt up slowly and trailed kisses up her body they were hot and lingering. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Ava I've known you for 6 years, but there's still so much I don't know about you."

She got up "okay what do you want to know well trade life stories" she laughed loudly.

"Ok it might be a hard thing to talk about but what put you off relationships? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He said slowly he knew this was something shed never told anyone.

"Ok... Remeber last night I told you about the guy from med school? Well the reason I took so long to answer him was because there was something I hadn't told him." She looked nervous and Chris pulled her close.

"You can tell me anything I would never judge you." He rubbed soothing patterns on her back.

"Well I didn't know myself until after it happened but I had a miscarriage and I couldn't tell him because I didn't want to loose him, but I lost him anyway so from then I just though if I don't do relationships I won't ever get hurt again." He held her tight.

"Who would've thought that two people who don't do relationships would end up here."


End file.
